Inner Battles
by embraced-by-darkness
Summary: Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett are battleing with each other, but it's all inside. Each unaware of the other ones fight. who will come out on top or will something else happen? please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought it better you think she was dead. Yes I lied 'cause I love you!" Mrs. Lovett cried almost pleadingly. 

"Lucy!" Sweeney shouted dropping to his knees. 

"I'd be twice the wife she was, I love you!" 

"What have I done?" he yelled pounding his fist to the floor. Although he felt anger and anguish, it didn't seize his heart as it normally would in this kind of situation. He paused and pondered what Mrs. Lovett had said. He opened his eyes and rose to his feet. He turned to her soft and smiling, though his eyes still dark and dangerous. Mrs. Lovett took a few steps back in panic. For the briefest moment she feared for her life, but he held out his hands for her. 

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and appropriate as always, as you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past." He said starting towards her. 

"Do you mean it? Everything I did I swear I thought was for the best. Please believe me. Can we still be married?" 

"Come here my love, not a thing to fear my love… what's dead is dead." Sweeney told her as he placed his hands on her slim waist. He feels her relax in her babbling and they waltz towards the oven. 

"The history of the world my pet-" 

"Oh Mr. Todd 

Ooh Mr. Todd, leave it to me…" 

"Learn forgiveness and try to forget." 

"By the sea Mr. Todd we'll be comfy- cozy. By the sea Mr. Todd where there's no one nosy…" 

"Life is for the alive my dear, so let's keep living it-." 

"Just keep living it. Really living it-." They chimed together as they notice Toby step out from behind the oven. His eyes hollow and empty, speechless from the trauma that he had just witnessed only moments ago. Mrs. Lovett felt hot tears begin to stream down her face with the knowledge of what she had to do. She couldn't let the boy get in the way of her life with Sweeney. The boy took for the door and before Sweeney could make a move Mrs. Lovett grabbed the open razor from his hand. She grabbed the boy around the shoulders and brought her other hand around. She dragged it slowly and deeply across the boy's throat. She could feel his skin ripping beneath the blade, hot blood ran his front soaking her arms. His body convulsed and gagged then fell to the floor. She turned to Sweeney, blood up to her elbows and dripping to the floor from her finger tips and blade. 

"Now what?" She asked taking a step forward. 

"We must burn the bodies. Cast them into the fire, save for Lucy. I'll take her later and burry her." He told her recovering from the shock that she had actually killed the boy she had considered her son. 

She dragged the bodies over to him and he tossed them into the oven. They turned to Lucy's body. Sweeney's heart ached but he didn't let it show. Mrs. Lovett on the other hand was tickled at the fact that she no longer had to worry about the woman she was free to love Sweeney with no interference. 

Sweeney knew he still loved Lucy but as he stood next to Mrs. Lovett he was reminded of what she had done for him these last few months. She had given him anything and everything he had needed after fifteen years of complete isolation, and thought he would never admit it he had developed a fondness for her. 

"Come on Mr. T… I think we could use some Gin." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him up the stairs. 

As he sat sipping the stiff drink his thoughts wandered. She may have lied to him and knowing she did pissed him off but when she confessed he saw truth in her eyes and heard it in her voice. Looking at her now (though she thought he was just staring into space) and realized just how grateful he was for her. 

"…Mr. T…" he was brought back to reality by her slightly raised voice; but didn't answer. "Come on you gotta wash the blood off ya." She said tossing a rag on the table in front of him. When he didn't move she picked the cloth back up. "you'd think you was a bloody child." She said grabbing his chin with her finger and thumb. He felt comfort in her touch and the cool cloth felt good after the stifling bake house. 

She finished cleaning his face off and had run the rag through his hair. She was now grabbing his arm and pulling it over her shoulder. 

"Come on you great useless thing, lets get you to bed." she said dragging him to the room across the hall from hers and shutting the door behind them. She took his vest and shirt off and wiped down his arms. The whole time he just stood there like a manikin not really knowing what exactly she was doing. She laid him down on the bed and took his boots off.

He just laid there and stared at the ceiling. He felt the worn blankets being drawn over him and soft lips touch his forehead briefly. The room went dark and the door clicked shut. His eyes began to droop and he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Lovett shut and locked the doors to her shop as the last costumer left. She flipped the open sign to closed and leaned against the door giving a huffed sigh of relief. She opened her eyes to look at the mess that loomed before her. 

It had been a week since the incident with Lucy and the judge, and she seemed to have moved on. Sweeney on the other had she had noticed stared into space more often. Oh, what she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking of, or even to make him think of her. She hoped that one day her dreams would come true. 

She set the dishes to soak and wiped the tables and counter. After sweeping the floor she decided to let the rest go till morning. Blowing out the lights she made her way through the parlor to the hall. She stopped with her hand on the door knob to her room. She turned and looked at his door and with a hopeful sigh she knocked softly with the knuckle of her index finger. For a moment there was no answer, thinking he had retired for the night she turned… 

"What is it?" he answered, his voice muffled by the door. 

"It's me, can I come in?" she asked… no answer. So she opened the door anyway. Clicking the door shut behind her. 

Sweeney stood at the back of the room facing the wall, one hand on it above his head and the other on the dresser in front of him. On the dresser was a picture on Lucy and Johanna. Her heart sank a little. Would she ever be rid of the bloody woman? She vowed then and there that some how she would erase her from his history. 

She had given herself to him physically about a month after he had returned and had many times since then. Every time she knew that he had pictured Lucy beneath him. The knowledge of that he did saddened her but she supposed that she couldn't blame him. All she knew now was that she loved him with every fiber of her being and was determined to make him see it. Deep down she did hope that one day he would fall for her like she had for him. 

"You alright Mr. T." she asked slowly approaching him. He didn't answer. She walked up to him and snaked her arms around his middle, and rested her head on his shoulder blade. "Cheer up Mr. T., you got the judge. You should enjoy yourself now. Like I said before we could start a life together, maybe not like I dreamed and maybe not like you remember but a life none the less." she said sliding under his raised arm and coming to a stop in front of him.

"What did you come in here for?" he asked looking right through her.

"Thought you might like some company." she smiled. She picked his up off the dresser and placed it on her side, while leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. Despite his cold, sunken appearance he was very warm and soft. 

At first he didn't move but upon closing his eyes Lucy stood before him. Yet again nothing happened. He was so confused. Why did the thought of Lucy never affect him in any way. Ever since he had gotten back he had noticed that her image did nothing for him, but why…? Unable to resist the temptation he gave in and began to kiss her back. After fifteen years of not having a woman's touch it was very hard not to give in. 

Mrs. Lovett had seen this gentleness before and not just when they were making love. (well one sided love making, all that mattered to her was that she could fell him inside her.) she knew that it was a quality that Benjamin Barker had so therefore couldn't be dead just locked away. So there had to be a way to get to him. And damn it she would do it if it killed her.

She undid the buttons of her dress and the stays of her corset. A moment later she stood naked before him. In an attempt to make him open his eyes she grabbed his hands and placed them on her thighs, and began sliding them up her form. Over her hips and her slim stomach. Over her large full breasts and up her neck to her mouth where she began to place kisses on his fingers and palms.

She was grabbing his hands and raking them over her slim figure. The figure he was touching was not Lucy's. This one was even more hourglass shaped. Slightly wider hips and larger, fuller breasts. A perfect hourglass. He couldn't help opening his eyes when soft lips began to touch his fingers. Mrs. Lovett stood naked before him. He was slightly surprised that he felt no disappointment or disgust. Strangely he was actually aroused by her pale grey skin. Her auburn hair lightly caressed her shoulders and tickled his fingers, and for the first time in fifteen years he felt pure lust, a deep hunger, for the woman who stood before him. (witch confused him even more.) 

Before she could do much of anything he had de-clothed himself and had her pinned on the bed. He engulfed her mouth in his kissing her wildly. Raking her body himself with his hands. Her smooth skin reminded him of the blade of his precious razors. He moved down her neck caressing her skin with his lips as he moved inside her. 

Upon slipping inside her, her mind went black. Nothing else existed. Not even the bed they lay in, just the two of them in black abyss. 


	3. Chapter 3

A dull ray of sun light shone through a dust covered window and landed onto the sleeping face of Mrs. Lovett. She stirred and woke without opening her eyes. Not wanting to actually get up she snuggled in closer to the hard body she was wrapped around. Her thoughts went to the night before. As amazing as it was she couldn't help but notice that it was different. It wasn't rough but it wasn't gentle either, it was just right, like it was meant for her and her alone. She thought she had been satisfied enough with sleeping with him but the night before proved that she must not have been as satisfied as she thought. What she felt now had to be complete satisfaction. Maybe opening him up and finding Benjamin wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

Sitting up on the bed she looked down at his sleeping figure. He breathed steadily through his nose. His hair if it was possible was even more untidy. 'Sleep' she thought ' would have to be the only thing that could make even this vengeful murderer look like an innocent child.'

After a few minutes she slide down to the end of the bed and put her dress back on. She placed a light kiss on his lips making him stir and turn over. Opening the bed room door and clicking it quietly behind her, she crossed the hall to her room for a clean dress. Then entered to kitchen and began the dishes. After she was done she started some toast and eggs for Sweeney's breakfast whom she had just heard ascend the stairs up to his shop only moments ago.

"You just opening for a few hours love?" she asked bringing in his tray.

"Why?" he asked not turning away from the window.

"I was just curious. I'll leave you to it love." she turned and exited. She normally took Sunday's off but today she thought she might just get everything for tomorrow done now, that would give her the evening off. She descended the stairs to the bake house and lit the oven. The light didn't help with the blood stained floor. She looked around and the meat grinder to her right and the table she had set up by the trap door and the crack end of the grinder. There was a pile of bones and the smell of rotting heads, hands, and feet in the corner mixed with the smell of sewage from the sewer grates. (Mrs. Lovett of course being used to it.) 'yes, if there is a hell' she thought to herself 'this would have to come pretty damn close to a very bloody hell.

She had noticed the previous Monday the pie that Toby had taken a bite of with the finger. She had panicked and ran up stairs. Distressed she showed Sweeney who merely shrugged and told her to put the meat through the grinder three times instead of once. So since then she didn't use the meat from the hands and feet (she had never used the meat from the head) and put the meat through three times. Of course it was more work but at least they were less likely to get caught.

Back upstairs she set to making the pastry for the pies. Her thoughts got away from her when she started to knead the dough. She missed Toby. He helped out a lot and his cheerful chattering would fill the room as they both worked on making the pastry. She wished it hadn't come to her having to kill him, but she knew that he would have gone to the law. Even if it hadn't come to that he would never look at her the same again. Knowing that Sweeney and her kill people and secretly fed them to people. Though she did miss him she also realized that not having him there would both make it easier to get Sweeney to open up and it would be easier to hide the traces of their morbid enterprise.

Up in his shop Sweeney sat in his chair fingering the razors in the holster on his belt. He began to think about his Lucy and how beautiful she was even after fifteen years on the streets. Heaven only knows what had happened to her. After thinking about it he probably would have been devastated if he had known and seen her when he came back and she hadn't even really recognized him for who he was, she had just known she'd seen somewhere before. This kind of help with his anger. He had never really had any intension of moving on, but where else was there left to go. Moving backwards was not really an option. Lucy's image did nothing for him although he didn't know why. Not to mention that his revenge was complete and Lucy was really dead. There really was no way to stand still, besides if he did do that he would probably end up in bedlam. It had to be because of Mrs. Lovett, without her he really would have wasted away, he would never have been able to complete his revenge. She really must love him, but how? He was such a different person now. Lucy would never have loved him in the state he was in now. Mrs. Lovett on the other hand did seem to genuinely love him now and he had noticed before he was shipped away that she was almost constantly looking at him. He supposed that would fall under the category of true love. He began to think of life without her and it seemed very dull and there didn't seem to be a point. A totally worthless existence. His fondness for her grew a little more though he was unaware of it. He was still to confused about the fact that his wife's face had no effect on him. He still loved her but he hadn't been able to picture her face while making love with Mrs. Lovett. It had always come out as a black figure until last night he had opened his eyes and there she stood. Her dark mysterious beauty making him unable to resist bedding her, which only added to his confusion.

His thoughts suddenly flicked to the first time she had appeared before him in nothing but her night gown.

***

He sat in the chair in the corner of his room staring blankly out the window when someone grabbed his shoulders making him jump out of his skin. Instantly he had the person against the wall and an open razor at their throat.

"Mr. T, it's just me. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Bloody woman, you'll be the death of me."

"Well that's no good." she replied taking the razor from him and putting it back into the holster. Wrapping her arms around his hard stomach she gazed up at him lovingly.

"Mrs. Lovett what exactly are you doing?"

"Well, I've told you before that I've always had a fondness for you so you are the only man I would do this kind of thing with, not being married an all, and knowing you've gone so long with out your poor Lucy's affections I thought you might like some company." she told him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. For the first time since he had been back they held eye contact. Her deep chocolate eyes boring into what little soul he had left.

He reached his hand out and touched the side of her face and she leaned into his touch. His whole body was on fire and there was only one way to put it out.

***


	4. Chapter 4

"There we go. Thank you Mr. T, that would have taken all night all by me self."

"Anything you say pet." He said just to humor her. He grabbed a rag and wiped the blood off his hands. Glancing over at Mrs. Lovett he noticed she did the same. He still didn't understand his subconscious attraction to her, but as he stood there staring at her he noticed that her fairly untidy, auburn hair curled around her face. A smudge of blood on her cheek stood out very well on her pale skin.

"You alright Mr. T?" she asked suddenly making him jerk back into reality.

"Fine." he replied almost bashfully. Shit did she notice? He quickly recovered his stone like appearance and hurried up the stairs. Making his way to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he leaned against it and slid to the floor. He rested his head in his hands, his fingers tangled in his disheveled hair. Why was this happening to him? Why did any of this happen? What did he do to have his world turned upside down? He just didn't understand. Tears stung his eyes for the first time in fourteen years. Wow… it actually felt good to let go. He felt as though some of the weight had been lifted from his weary heart.

After a minute or two he got up and blew out the candle that rested on the dresser. He sat on the bed and fell sideways onto his pillow, not bothering to cover up. He thought about the situation he was in and realized that there really would be no point in living if he didn't have Mrs. Lovett. He had to hide this, from everyone including her. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him twice. Especially since he didn't fully understand it himself. He closed his eyes but would not get any sleep for his mind raced.

Back down in the bake house Mrs. Lovett smiled to herself. She had noticed. Was that lust she saw in his gaze? Yes, it was unmistakable, now all she had to do was get him to admit to it. That would probably take nothing short of a chisel and hammer.

She finished cleaning up the mess and ascended the stairs. She looked at his door and decided that maybe she should check on him. She knocked softly but didn't wait for an answer. The room was dark and his silhouette lay on the bed.

He had heard her knock and quickly closed his eyes when he heard the door open, not wanting to talk to her at the moment. He steadied his breathing making it look like he was asleep. He felt her brush some hair out of his face and bring the blankets up to his shoulder. "I swear on me own life that I will show you that there is still someone here that cares for you. No matter what happens, no matter who you are or what you do I will always love you and will always be here for you to fall on." He felt her lightly kiss his forehead and heard her leave the room.

The next day the lunch rush was busier than she had ever seen it. She was grateful that she had the intuition to make them the night before. She had run down for the last of the pies but had taken to long because she could hear the costumers yelling clear down in the bake house. She hurriedly grabbed the tray piled with the last of the pies just as the hatch on the ceiling opened. She jumped to the side as the first body of the day fell to the floor. Blood spattered the bottom of her black dress, and she curled up her nose at the sight of the head breaking open and the brains spilling out staining the floor further.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the last few costumers walked out the door just as Sweeney walked in the side door.

"Busy, my pet?"

"Yes, I have no more pies left. I have to close for the day. I can't go and make mo…" she was interrupted by a deep rumble coming from Sweeney's direction. He pretended he didn't hear it. "Oh, I'm so sorry love. I forgot your lunch." she apologized sitting him in a booth and giving him an glass and a bottle of gin. Then began bustling about making them some stew and bread for lunch. "I really am sorry love, like I said I have no pies left, that's how busy we were." she said taking a bite of stew. "how many bodies did you get so far today?" he didn't answer. She glanced up from her stew. He was slowly chewing his. She could tell that the lights were on but nobody seemed to be home, so she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hello, Mr. T? did you hear me?"

"Bloody hell, what is it this time?" he snapped, coming out of his trance.

"Well, ya bloody don't have to take me head off. I just wanted to know how many bodies you've gotten so far today."

" Three."

"That should be about enough. I been thinking with Toby gone I might only open for a few hours at lunch time, you know from may be eleven to four. Me poor bones can only handle one rush and they both keep getting bigger. I think that we would still do as good as we are doing now." she said going back to her cheerful tone. Sweeney didn't answer, just stared into space like he always did.

Mrs. Lovett put the second body on the table and picked up the hatchet. She hit the man's neck six times before I broke loose of it's body. Making a mental note to get it sharpened the next time she went to the market she grabbed it and tossed it in the pile in the corner. Blood began to pool on the table when she went for an arm, but stopped to watch as it oozed bigger and bigger. The color, the way it moved was surprisingly mesmerizing. She finally understood why Sweeney was so entranced by it. How she hadn't noticed it's beauty before she wasn't sure, and the glow from the fire did give it the illusion of rubies.

She shook herself out of her daze and began dismembering the rest of the limbs. The sound it made wasn't exactly comforting or pleasant but it helped her relax, helped release stress and anger as much as actually hacking away at the bodies. She ran a knife down the inside of an arm after she had tossed the hand into the pile. The meat came away from the bone fairly easy and she tossed it into the grinder with the rest of the meat, just as the heavy metal door creaked open making her jump a little.

" Mr. T, you gave me a fright." she said turning back the body.

"Sorry." he mumbled walking over and leaning against the wall. "I… have a question." he continued.

"What is it love?" she asked not turning from the table.

"I… I want to know what happened to Lucy after the judge raped her."


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Lovett hesitated before starting.

"Well, she managed to get away from his house that same evening. I'm not entirely sure where she went, but by the time she came back they had come and taken little Johanna. I saw her go upstairs, and I heard her scream and a loud thud, so naturally I went up the see what was wrong. By the time I got up there she was on her hands and knees getting sick al over the floor. Then she just passed out when there was nothing left to throw up. That's when I saw it, the arsenic bottle on the floor, she had taken all the pills. I tried to wake her but she was out cold. I thought for sure she was a goner, but put her on the bed nonetheless. She woke a little while later deranged, crazed, started calling me the devil's wife. Then backed out the door and the next time I heard of her she had ended up in bedlam." she paused for a breath before continuing. "Then one day a few years later I saw her outside my shop. Her clothes were shredded and her hair matted, witch could only mean that she had been out there for awhile. I would bring her in and give her pies, I tried to talk to her but she didn't know what was going on much less hold

up a conversation. She would come around quite a bit knowing I would give her a pie. Then I began seeing her outside the bar picking up men…"

She was cut short by Sweeney who grabbed the front of her dress and slammed

her against the wall, with a flash of silver she felt the smooth cold metal of his razor pressing hard into her neck.

"You lie, my Lucy would never do a thing like that." he spat. Pressing the razor harder. She felt it pierce her tender skin, and hot blood ran down her front.

"Mr. T… please… I'm not lying, I'm not happy about having to tell you, but she was cracked in the head after she took the poison. She didn't even remember you. No matter how many times I tried to remind her." Sweeney took the razor from her neck. So she continued. " she had stopped coming around after awhile and began calling me the devil's wife again. I'm so sorry love. That's why I never told you she lived, I knew it would break your heart and I didn't want that."

"You really fed her, tried to tell her of me?" he asked turning away.

"Yes, of course. I tried every time she came in, then like I said the only time I ever saw her was by the bar and in ally ways. I really am sorry love." the wound on her throat smarted but she paid no attention to it.

"I thank you. Mrs. Lovett."

"You gonna…" she was silenced by his soft lips pressing into hers in a deep kiss. With tears running down her face she cupped his head in her hands. Suddenly he broke away. Confusion and fear were clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." was all he said, and with that he quickly went up the stairs all the way up to his shop.

Mrs. Lovett fell just fell to her knees and wept. Wept for the agony she knew gripped his heart. Wept for herself for having almost lost her life at the hands of the man she loved so dearly. Wept for the loss of her ward Toby, she even wept for Lucy. All the feelings she had kept hidden came bubbling to the surface like an overflowing water bucket. She really wanted to be held, needed to feel his arms around her, but she knew she needed to bite those feelings back and wait till later.

She went up stairs to her kitchen and sat behind the counter to think. She couldn't comprehend the fact that he had yet again believed her, and not only that but he had kissed her. He had never made the first move before, and the look on his face after he had stepped back. That is what hit her the hardest. His eyes where actually teary and they were so confused… and scared. Why was he scared? What exactly was he afraid of? He knew she loved him. Well she had always made sure to show him various ways, her eyes her gestures.

"Mrs. Lovett." his voice startled her.

"Mr. T…" she said wiping her eyes and turning her head so fast having forgotten about the slice in her neck and feeling a sharp, searing, white hot pain shoot through her. She gave a scream and her hand instinctively flew to the wound. She pulled it away to see and large amount of blood on her hand.

"You blasted woman." he said walking over to her, telling her to sit and stay put. She obeyed. He left the room for a few minutes and returned with a few rags, a bottle of gin and some gauze.

"I am so sorry." he apologized. He knew was out of character and against his rule of not showing her that he had feelings for her, but part of him felt obligated and he really wanted to. He really was sorry, he didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have her. She took care of him, kept him alive. He knew it was the only way to rid himself of the guilt that had started to eat away at him.

After he de-gloved he dipped one rag in the bowl of water he had gotten and began to clean the old dried blood from the wound. He then traced his fingers lightly over her jaw line and placed his thumb on her lips.

"Here bite down on this, you'll need it." he told her

"But Mr. T… I don't .."

"Don't worry about me just bite down." he said interrupting her. She did as she was told, taking his thumb between her teeth. He poured the gin over the wound. She bit hard and screamed at the burning sting she felt clear down in her toes. Then she tasted it, a sweet metallic taste. The taste of blood, his blood. She had bit so hard she broke skin, and he had no sign of it on his face. He then took the gauze and tightly enough around her neck to stop the bleeding but loosely enough for her to breath. He then took the rag and dipped it into the water, and began to clean the rest of the blood off her white skin, there was a lot and he feared that she had lost to much. He had to fight his body when he cam to the top of her breasts. Which was made harder when he came to her cleavage. He noticed that she also fought not to moan.

"You have nothing to be sorry about love." she said suddenly.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry for everything. I'm just so confused right now and my temper is short." he said turning away. Why was he telling her this. He was exposing what he didn't want exposed… yet.

"Confused, what are you confused about love?" she asked ecstatic that he had opened a little. Without answering he turn back to her again. He reached his hand out and rested it on the nape of her neck, his fingers gingerly wrapped around under her hair. He looked her right in the eyes as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.


	6. Chapter 6

She smiled softly and leaned into his touch. Then looked back into his face and yet again she saw confusion and fear. She could tell he was fighting to stay the way they were, but why? He knew she would do anything for him. Oh how he frustrated her, and yet at the same time made her heart flutter and her knees weak. She slowly stood up kissed him, licking at his lips.

He began to kiss her in return, diving his tongue into her mouth quickly deepening the kiss. His other hand went to her waist as he felt her hands slither up to his hair. Then…

**BANG, BANG, BANG.**

**The two jumped apart when someone loudly announced their arrival at the door. Mrs. Lovett's heart sank through the floor when she saw that two cops stood outside. Sweeney went and opened the door to let them in.**

"**Good evening sir, ma'am. We're sorry for um…interrupting. But we had a couple of questions for you." he said as Mrs. Lovett came out from behind the counter. "Ma'am what happened, your bleeding pretty profusely?" the taller cop asked concerned.**

"**Oh was careless with a kitchen knife I'll be fine. What manner of questions do you have?" she asked grabbing a rag from the counter and putting it to her neck.**

"**Well, we are investigating the disappearances of Judge Turpin and the Beadle Bamford. Did they stop around here about two weeks ago?"**

"**Well the Beadle popped in for a tick but then left. Said there were complaints about me bake house. He checked and went on his way, went left out of here." she said and nonchalantly as she could. **

"**You said he did check your bake house? Then left? Have you seen him since." the cop asked."**

"**That he did, afraid there's not much to see down there though, and no I haven't seen him since. Sorry I can't help you more than that." she responded.**

"**What about the Judge?" he asked her.**

"**He had come to me parlor upstairs to see if his ward was there. I told him she wasn't and he stormed out." Sweeney said almost completely unfazed by the conversation. "I haven't seen him since."**

"**Alright, well, thank you for your help." he said as he and his partner turned for the door.**

"**You be sure to let us know when you find anything. Shame someone wanting to harm men of such social standing as the Judge and the Beadle." Mrs. Lovett told the men hoping that would help to turn any attention away from them.**

"**We will ma'am, and you really might need the doctor would you like me to run for him for you?" he asked concerned about the amount of blood coming from Mrs. Lovett's throat. **

"**Oh no worries. I'll be fine. Thank you though." she smiled after him. The men left and she turned to Sweeney. His eyes were big and he was staring at her throat. She took the rag away and looked at it. It was almost soaked through. Even she was shocked at the amount of blood. He must have cut her deeper than either of them thought. She realized that she felt dizzy and light headed. **

"**I'll go get the doctor, you my need stitches." he said. His heart felt like someone was ringing it in their hands like a wet rag at the knowledge of the fact that he had done her wrong. "You need to sit and stay put till I get back." he told her as he left through the door. He turned down the next street and quicken his pace, fearing that if he didn't hurry, he would lose her. The amount of blood she had already lost could be fatal. The thought of loosing her worried him deeply. What else was there? He had nothing, no one. Lucy was gone, Anthony and Johanna had left before he had even seen his daughter. Which wasn't a problem, he thought it might be awfully painful. His thoughts traveled to Lucy. Yet again her image did nothing for him. No twinge, no flutter. Did this make him a heartless bastard, an asshole? Was he betraying her by loving Mrs. Lovett? That thought just made him feel like a hypocrite. He remembered that a long time ago a friend lost his wife and he remembered telling him that his wife would have wanted him to move on. He knew Lucy would have wanted him to do the same. He felt a little shame welling in him knowing that Lucy would also not have wanted him to kill anybody, but his new side was a vengeful killer. He couldn't help that. Then Mrs. Lovett's words echoed in his mind… 'I swear on me own life that I will show you that there is still someone here that cares for you. No matter what happens, no matter who you are or what you do I will always love you and will always be here for you to fall on.' how could she love him that much? She didn't care that he killed people, she even helped and encouraged him to his revenge, She didn't care. **

**He turned the corner and walked past the bar where he ignored the calls of a few whores. Then headed down an ally way for a short cut. He then turned right out of the ally and walked on to the end of the block. On the left hand side he saw the sign for the doctor swaying in the light breeze. He knocked loudly on the door. No one answered so he knocked again only this time it was more of a bang. He heard someone yelling angrily from the other side that they were coming. A moment later the white bearded face of Dr. Baker appeared in the door way.**

"**What can I do for you sir?" the doctor said in a friendly voice.**

"**My… um… landlady cut herself and has lost a lot of blood. I think she may needed stitches." Sweeney told him the urgency apparent in his voice.**

"**Alright let me just grab my bag. I'll be right back." he turned back into the house. Sweeney heard angry voices and a moment later the doctor exited the building slamming the door. "I am very sorry sir my wife has never really grasped the concept of an emergency. She really hates it when someone calls on me. Now you said your landlady is bleeding?" he asked.**

"**Yes, she was being careless with a kitchen knife. I don't really know the details but she got herself across the neck."**

"**How long has she been bleeding?"**

"**I don't know but it has been at least an hour. I had dressed it but it bled through the rags. She was very pale when I left." Sweeney replied in his usual monotone. They walked briskly down the four blocks that lay between them and the pie shop.**

**Back at the shop Mrs. Lovett walked behind the counter and sat back down on the stool. Her head beginning to feel light headed. She continued to try and clean the blood off her front, but every time she did it just came back. She felt no anger towards him, for the cut. She looked at it as a sign of how he could love. He was willing to kill for the memory of his Lucy. That she thought had to be a fierce kind of love. How she wanted him to love her that way, but she would just be content with any love that he gave her, and she was very close to getting to him. She could see it in him. It was on the surface just below her touch. She got up the go the parlor for a more comfortable seat. As she passed the stairs to the bake house her legs became wobbly and her vision blurred. She reached out for the liquor cabinet and missed. Her body fell hard to the floor and a pool of blood formed under her.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Lovett's eyes fluttered open and looked around. The lighting was fairly dim so she guessed it to be around either dawn or dusk. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was in her room and her throat ached. She smiled to herself when she noticed Sweeney sitting in the corner his feet propped up on her dresser. He was looking at her, his eyes were as cold as ever. 

"Good, your awake." he said not moving.

"What happened?" 

"When I returned with the doctor you were passed out on the floor. You lost a lot of blood, so the doctor stitched you up. He told me to tell you not to do a lot of heavy work, since the wound is on your neck there is a greater chance of you ripping them. So you are to take it easy for a few days, possibly a week if not longer." he said standing up and turning towards the door.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

"For helping me and getting the doctor."

"I was obligated. You're my landlady, I did what would have been expected." he said not daring to turn and face her. His eyes would betray what he was trying to do. He also didn't think he could bare to see the tears that he knew would be running down her face. He left the room and went to his. 

She stood tall and bit back tears. She wasn't sure what it was but she heard something in his voice that didn't quite fit. She also could fight the disappointment in her heart that he still subconsciously refused to open up completely. She took a deep breath. 'relax Nellie, it will take time. He has opened a little bit. I just need to somehow melt that chilly disposition of his.' she lay back on the bed and found she couldn't hold back the tears that she had successfully held back moments ago. When she was done crying she stood up. The floor cold beneath her bare feet. She undid the laces on her night gown not knowing how she got in it on the first place. As she let it fall to the floor she noticed that her neck was really stiff. She put her hand around it and felt gauze tightly rapped around her throat. 

She left her room not bothering to put anything else on. She walked across the hall to Sweeney's room. She turned the door knob and entered. As she suspected he sat on his bed staring into space. Though when she opened the door he looked up. She saw his eyes darken and narrow when he saw her naked body in his doorway. She walked over to him and climbed up to straddle him. She noticed him glance at her neck then back up at her. She grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his kissing him fiercely. She ripped shirt open not caring that she would have to mend it later. Un able to resist her he leaned forward to help with taking it off . As he did so he moved to flip her over so he'd be on top. She abandoned the shirt putting her hands on his shoulders and slamming him roughly against the head board and continued to kiss him deeply. She felt him becoming extremely hard beneath her and smiled to herself. Slowly she unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. He lifted himself up to help her get them off and out of the way. She grabbed his base and slowly guided him into her, sighing with relief at felling him inside her again, it had been awhile. She just sat there staring into his eyes with his entire length inside her. They fit together perfectly, how she enjoyed these moments more than anything. She noticed that his eyes were now betraying the face he had tried to put on. 

"Why?" he asked against her lips. 

"I love you….and I am not afraid of you." she whispered slipping her tongue into his mouth. She began to move her hips in a slow motion that she knew tortured him. She felt his hands snake around to her rear to try to get her to move faster but she didn't oblige. She tangled her fingers in her hair and kissed his forehead as she moved. It was no surprise when he forced her onto her back, she had known that he wouldn't last long. He moved deep but gentle which sort of surprised her but she pushed the thought aside and moved her body with his and let her hands roam over his hard form. She gasped with pleasure when he started to go harder and even deeper. She through her head back against the mattress . Pain shot through her body from pulling on the stitches but it was soon cancelled out by the pleasure and power of her orgasm. Her whole body shook and was instantly coated in sweat. She dug her nails into his back felling them break the skin as he gave out a cry of his own. Not once did he stop thrusting, drawing out the length of her climax. She let out a scream when he moved his hand down between them and placed a finger on her swollen bud. She raked her nails across his back when another gut wrenching orgasm hit her when the first one hadn't ended yet. He clamped his mouth on hers silencing her screams and preventing his own. His climax came shortly after her walls clamped down on him making his whole body shake. He collapsed on top of her , his weight crushing her but she made no attempt to move him. She only wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer.

"I love you." she whispered sleepily in his ear. Suddenly he looked at her with wide eyes. A whole array of emotions flashed through them. He got up making her gasp at how fast he exited her. He quickly got his trousers on and with out buttoning them he grabbed a shirt and left the room.

She sat there for a moment un able to hold back silent tears from flowing down her flushed cheeks. They weren't really happy tears but they weren't sad either, she wasn't sure what they were. Her heart soared at the idea of seeing a little bit of Benjamin in that face, but then it sank at the fact that she knew he was fighting it. Damn it, why? What _**WAS he afraid of? **_

_**She wiped her eyes dry and for her night gown. She ascended the stairs quickly and burst into the barber's parlor. He sat in his chair with his head in his hands. He had slipped the shirt on but neither it or his pants were done up. She ignored the slight tingle between her legs and marched up to him.**_

"_**Damn it Sweeney, when are you going to let yourself move on? I know you loved Lucy to the ends of the earth but you got your revenge and you've avenged her. This…" she went to the desk and grabbed the picture of Lucy and Johanna then returned to face him holding the picture out for him to see. "… is a thing of the past, it's over. Now I'm not saying forget her, by all means keep her memory close to your heart but if you keep brooding in the past and don't move forward your going to waste away, and you know it, don't you?" she gave him an inquisitive look but didn't give him a chance to say anything. " you know I love you and I've seen it in your eyes. There is still a little bit of Benjamin left in you weather you like it or not. Your eyes betray everything you say or do." she placed her hands on the arms of the chair, and her face very close to his. She could feel that the way she was holding her head that it was pulling on the stitches again, but she ignored the pain. " and you know bloody well that Lucy stood by your side when you turned into what you are now. She'd have turned you away when you killed your first victim. She also would have tried to convince you to not kill the judge. I also think she would have wanted you to be happy, I really do. On the other hand I have stood by every thing the you've needed to do. I really think that there is more to you than meets the eye. I love and care about you so I can't sit back and let you do this to yourself anymore. I'll make you see it even if it fucking kills me." she finally stopped yelling at him. He almost looked scared, but in a flash his eyes darkened and narrowed. A second later he had her against the wall with one silver razor to her neck. **_

"_**How dare you. I kill you in an instant." he had succeeded in keeping his eyes clod and hard. "what makes you think that I could ever love a woman like you. Well let me tell you something my pet, I will never love you." **_

_**She saw it a flash of that emotion that betrayed his cold gaze. She narrowed her eyes at him.**_

"_**I told you before I'm not afraid of you." her face set and her eyes locked on his, she took his hand in hers. She ran the razor across her own neck. Deep enough to cut some of the gauze and break the skin and drawing blood, but not enough to do any real damage. This act shocked him a bit but he stubbornly held his ground. "I don't believe you. I see him, I really do. He's behind those cold eyes. That heart of yours is only coated in stone." she slowly made her way over to the door, then turned to him again. "Everything happens for a reason love. Think about that." **_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Sweeney woke up to a crick in his neck and back. He looked around his parlor taking a moment to remember where he was. Then the memories from last night came flooding back to him as he began to pace at the window.

She was right, he knew damn well that Lucy would never have approved of what he did. In fact she would never have recognized him for who he really was. He'd probably would have scared the poor woman with his dark, rather frightening look. Mrs. Lovett on the other hand had taken him in instantly. No questions, no nothing, she just… did. He was pondering this when a memory from his childhood came to his mind, and one he had long forgotten.

*****************************

He was a little boy sitting in his fathers tonsorial parlor watching him shave the faces of the men who came in. he really admired his fathers work which as a result his father had been the inspiration for his career choice.

He sat in the corner and watched his father sharpen his razors. He had always liked the silver glint they had. They always seemed to suck him in, eventually his father would give them to him the day he had married Lucy. That truly seemed to be the happiest day of his life.

A man walked in the door with his daughter in tow. She was maybe eight and her dark, curly auburn hair was tied back in a half ponytail. She carried a rather large doll with the same hair color in her arms.

"Hello." she said marching up to him.

"Hello." he mumbled back not really looking at her.

"Son, why don't you take her outside and play. It's awfully nice out. I'll be done here in a tick."

"But…"

"Benjamin Malachai Barker." his father said sternly.

"Yes father." he reluctantly got up and lead the girl out side.

"My name is Nellie, and this is Rosily." she told him as he sat down and started to stack stones. "my daddy got her for my birthday."

"I don't care dolls are stupid." The next second he was laying flat on his back and a pain in his left eye. Nellie stood over him with her hand clenched in a fist.

"What was that for?" he asked standing over her as threateningly as he could.

"Dolls are not stupid!" she yelled getting into his face.

"Yes they are!" another collision to his face, his eye began to blacken and swell as he hit the ground again.

"What's going on out here?" Mr. Barker yelled as he walked out of the door.

"Nellie Ann Karson!" her father exclaimed, his face still covered in the white foam. "Your mother has taught you better. Young ladies don't fight." he said grabbing her hand.

"But he called Rosily stupid!" she said in her defense.

"That doesn't matter, we do not strike one another. I'm terribly sorry about this Mr. Barker. My daughter is a very outspoken girl."

"That's quite alright." Mr. Barker said lifting his son off the ground. "go ahead in side and have your mother put some meat on that." Benjamin nodded and with a scornful look at Nellie he went inside, just catching her sticking her tongue out at him.

Later that evening he sat in the parlor still fuming that he had had not only been brought down by a girl but a girl that was two years younger than him. Apparently his father had noticed because he stood up from his chair and stretched a little.

"Come with me Benjamin." he said leading him into the barber's parlor at the front of the building. "What's going on son? You've been brooding and sulking all day." he said sitting in his chair and facing his son. "It's not because that girl this morning is it?" Benjamin didn't answer but felt his face flush with embracement at the fact that his father had noticed.

"Well?" his father said sternly.

"Yes." he answered staring at the floor.

"Why son?" Mr. Barker asked with a smile.

"Because she's a girl."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Boy's aren't to be weak to a girl." he explained, his father just chuckled.

"Son, let me tell you secret. All men are weak to pretty women at some point in their lives." he didn't say any thing just gave him a look of a combination of confusion and anger.

"What about you?" he asked suddenly curious.

"Oh believe me son, I've been weak to your mother." Mr. Barker told him.

"How?"

"Your only ten son, you'll understand someday." he ruffled his son's hair and went back into the house.

*******************************

Sweeney came back to the present when the door to the back staircase opened. Mrs. Lovett came in holding his breakfast tray.

"Morning love." she said setting the tray on the desk. "Opening the today?" she asked turning to him. She tried to act as casual as possible. When he didn't answer but continued to stare out the window she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think that it would be a good idea love." he glanced back at her giving her a small, stiff nod then turned back to the window. She turned and left him to his thoughts.

He played back what his father had told him all those years ago. He had repeated his words when Benjamin had been ten.

"Son now you'll know what I mean about being weak to a woman." he had then handed him the box of silver razors and turned taking his own wife's hand and walking away to mingle in the crowd.

At the time he had brushed the words away, but now that he thought about it he realized little power Lucy had over him. He was always to stand his ground, always able to say yes or no depending on the situation. Mrs. Lovett on the other hand did. He could feel it, he always found himself bending to her wishes and he was never able to resist her pale skin and dark eyes. The image of here naked body flashed through his mind. Then the image of her in his face yelling at him. She really was a very outspoken woman. He then realized that was part of what seemed to attract him to her. The same question popped into his head… Why? The more he thought about her the tighter his trousers felt. Damn, he was even weak to her when she wasn't even in the room. Why?


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Lovett sat in her shaze lounge by the fire place. Her head lay back and an open book lay across her stomach. She hadn't planed on do anything or going anywhere that day so she hadn't put on a corset and she always enjoyed a chance to walk around in her bare feet.

She jolted awake when she felt some one slid between her legs.

"Mr. T…you gave me a fright. What are you doing?" he had pulled her legs apart and had slide between them. He gently placed his lips on hers. He absentmindedly reached for one of his razors and brought it between them. He opened it and placed the blunt edge at the corner of her mouth then traced it down over her neck turning the blade slightly so that the sharp edge landed on her dress. He cut through the bodice of her dress at her cleavage. He tore the dress and the rest of her clothing away. He began to kiss down her neck. She sat up so he didn't have to lean so far. She let out a moan when he nipped at her ear and took the pins out of her hair letting it fall over her shoulders. He kissed the nape of her neck and her shoulder. He then did something that she never thought he'd do. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a very tight hug.

"What's happening to me? Why did everything have to happen to me?"

"Everything happens for a reason love, now don't think… just go." she whispered brushing her lips softly across his neck. He laid her down and undressed quickly. She moaned loudly when he slipped two fingers into her and kiss her neck at the thin red line where her stitches were.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered as he moved his fingers.

"Just shut up Sweeney." she said grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling his mouth to hers. He pulled his fingers out of her to help balance himself. He kissed her back with more passion and heat than he had ever kissed Lucy. Their tongues wrestled while his hand moved over her breast and taught nipple. Down her side and giving her bottom a slight squeeze before moving down her thigh and lifting her leg around his back as he entered her. She began to move her body with his as he started with a fast semi hard pace.

This… right here was her favorite part of her life with him. The way their bodies moved together, the way their sounds of pleasure were completely harmonious. Like they were one, the way she had always dreamed, and this time she was sure he returned her feelings thought he had yet to openly admit it.

He placed light kisses all around her neck as he moved in and out of her. She could feel his hot breath through the gauze actually helping in bringing her climax hard and fast. He exploded in her when he felt her clamp down around him.

He made to pull out of her but she stopped him by wrapping her legs around him and forcing him back into her. She lifted herself up into a sitting position forcing him to do the same. He put both legs over one side of the shaze as she sat on her knees one on each side of him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday love. Wasn't my place." she said still breathing hard and feeling her walls clamp around him a few times.

"No, I needed it. I was thinking about what you said and I remembered when we first met." he told her kissing her neck more and squeezing her breast. She felt him harden a little inside her.

"It was spring wasn't it? Lucy was…"

"No, I mean that time your father brought you with him when he came to my fathers for a shave. I called your doll stupid so you punched me."

"I remember that day. That was the day that I fell in love with you." she smiled at him, her face barley an inch from his. "and I'm sorry for the shiner." she grabbed head in her hands and lightly kissed his left eye where she had punched him all those years ago. She felt him harden even more. He massaged her breasts and kissed between them as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She began to move her hips when he took full advantage of the fact that her breasts were at the same height as his face. He took one in his hand and the other in his mouth. He nipped, licked, and sucked at her nipple making her gasp and moan.

He moved his hands down to her rear helping her move and tilted his head back to look up at her. They breathed hotly in to each others mouths occasionally planting soft kisses and licks on each others lips. This time her climax came soft and slow. She whispered his name into his ear when she felt his climax come shortly after hers. They sat there panting for a moment before Mrs. Lovett broke the silence.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath. Okay love?" she said getting off him. He gave a grunt as he exited her. She grabbed her dress and wrapped it around her as she made her way to the bathroom.

She heated the water and poured it into the tub. She slide in and laid her head back giving a sigh of complete satisfaction. She had succeeded in opening him up for the most part. He had even remembered the day they had first met. She had never forgotten. To this day she didn't know why but she had liked him. He had cost her a lashing, so for a long time the thought of him infuriated her, but after awhile she had hoped to meet him again. Then one day fifteen years later he was on her door step. Much to her disappointment he didn't seem to remember her, and what's worse he had his wife and baby with him.

Time past and they communicated neighborly. She had noticed that he seemed happy with Lucy but his eyes always seemed empty. Nonetheless she kept her distance. Her Albert was starting to fall ill so he and her shop soaked up most of her attention.

Then one day Lucy came to her telling her that Benjamin had been arrested. For months the woman drove her nuts all she did was cry. She would go and check on her occasionally but only because she was Benjamin's wife. Then she had taken the poison, and secretly she wished that the woman had died. The biggest reason she had never told Sweeney truth about Lucy. Yes, it had been selfish but she truly loved him. She had found that when he had returned as Sweeney Todd she was as much in love with him as before.

She had always been a rather dark person and it had caused her some pain growing up but she had gotten used to it. Although she did like some of the brighter colors she would always like her black and her hair matched. The dark red tresses seemed to go very well with her black dresses. So when Sweeney had returned as a dark and mysterious man just like her she had been overjoyed. Then of course he wanted to know about his Lucy, but she told herself that she had to be patient. She had given him a month to himself then she began to try and slowly chip away the coat of stone around his heart. She had given everything to him, her time, her attention. She had even given him an idea of a way the relieve some anger till he got a hold on the judge, and as a result her shop flourished. There was only one thing left to do and only one thing left she hadn't given him, her body, and in giving him that she would give him her soul.

She smiled to herself when she remembered the first time she had gone to him. She hadn't been sure how it would turn out. She had mostly been on top with Albert and he had actually been to small for her so she had always had to fake it, and when he had been on top he had always crushed her. Sweeney on the other hand had been rather big, she had actually been shocked the first time she saw him. For the first time in her life she had been fully satisfied.

She got out of the tub when the water started to get cold and ran down to her with nothing but a towel around her. She decided to start making pies for tomorrow, she had meat in the bake house that needed to be used.


	10. Chapter 10

After her bath Mrs. Lovett busied herself with making plenty of dough for the next day. She figured that she would be very busy beings she hadn't been open for two days. She let her thoughts wander as she kneaded the first batch. She could see where they could be in next ten years or so. Maybe they would make it out to the sea. She imagined them walking hand in hand through the surf of the cold water. She could feel the sand between her toes. The sun would be shinning and seagulls flying over head. The smell of the salt water all around her. Wrens running up the beach to get away from the incoming waves. They could even have a seaside house if they saved long enough, and the business' did as well as they have been.

She finished needing the dough and began to make the shells for the meat to sit in and the gravy to mix with the meat. she proceeded to mix the gravy and meat together and fill the shells then covering them with a thinly rolled layer of dough. She put them into the small oven behind the counter and started on the second batch.

Her neck began to ache where her stitches were and she remembered that Sweeney had told her that the doctor said that he would be by today to check on her. Right on cue there was a knock at the door and the doctor stood on the other side of the glass. She walked over and opened the door allowing the elderly man in.

"Afternoon Doctor."

"Afternoon Mrs. Lovett, how are you feeling?"

"Oh fair. It just started to ache a few moments ago."

"I see it's bleeding again. Let me have a look." she sat on the bench and allowed him to start unraveling the gauze from around her neck. "You've been pulling on these haven't you? The wound hasn't closed."

"Well, you know, I'll forget about it and look up." she lied. She wasn't even close to telling him it was from throwing her head back during sex. The doctor gave her an inquisitive look, but continued to clean the wound.

"I Still don't see how you got yourself this deep with a mere kitchen knife." he said wrapping her with clean bandages.

"Well I can be a bit of a klutz and I've always been able to manage the strangest injures. "

"Just be more careful next time, okay?"

"Alright." she replied. She went back to her pies and began to think again. She wished the words from his lips, there was no doubt that he did return her feelings, but she longed to here it.

A loud bang brought her crashing back to earth. She looked up from the pie crust she was filling and saw two cops standing at her door. Her heart sank, when would they just leave her alone.

"I'm sorry officers I'm closed this evening."

"Mrs. Lovett we've received more complaints about your bake house, we'll need to go down and have a look." they pushed past her .

"Uh… officers…"

"Ma'am, we just need a look, so if you'll be so kind as to show us the way."

"Right this way." she said reluctantly showing them the cellar doors.

* * * *

Sweeney stood a dressed , then headed up to his shop. He went to the window and looked out over London. For the first time since he had been back the sun shone, giving it an orange lighting. He didn't mind London now, the shadows that stalked him were gone. The judge and the beadle were dead. And he found that he could still love. He had fallen for the woman downstairs although he had once thought it impossible, and he found that he couldn't seem to hide it no matter how hard he tried. He was actually satisfied with the life he had. He was mentally at peace and he had a place to stay. A woman who loved him and took care of him. She stood by him and his "business", she even participated. He realized with little disappointment that she did hold a certain power over him. Despite what his father said she also held a physical power too. He was never able to resist her, and as far as that went, he was more satisfied now than he had ever been before, and Mrs. Lovett seemed to actually enjoy sex where as Lucy considered it her duty, a tiring chore that she had no choice but to do.

He started to pace by the window an think. Mrs. Lovett's words ran through his head over and over. 'everything happens for a reason love. Everything happens for a reason.' he paced with his hands behind his back trying to understand why all these things had happened to him. He really wanted to understand. Why had he not loved Lucy the way he thought he did. There was just no logic in it (that he saw). All he wanted was to understand then he could move on. 'every thing happens for a reason love. Everything happens for… wait…' he stopped as something clicked. That was it!


	11. Chapter 11

Sweeney belted towards the door that lead to the back stairs. He had to tell her, and now. He had figured it out, and found that he wanted it this way. 

He opened the door and started down the stairs but stopped about a quarter of the way down hearing voices, he stood still and listened.

"Mrs. Lovett we've received more complaints about your bake house, we'll need to go down and have a look." they pushed past her .

"Uh… officers…" 

"Ma'am, we just need a look, so if you'll be so kind as to show us the way."

"Right this way." he heard her say reluctantly.

'Shit, she must have stuff down there still.' he thought to himself. He descended the rest of the stairs when he heard them leave the area. She turned to him when she saw him come into the room, her eyes filled with shock, terror, and her cheeks began to glisten with tears.

"What all do you have down there?"

"Bones, a full grinder, and a half a body." she said, her voice shaking. He turned to go down the stairs with his hand reaching for his razor, but a tug on his sleeve stopped him. "You can't, that would make four authority figures and too many people saw them enter the shop." She was right, there would be no way to weasel out of that one. The only thing they could do was run. He grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her behind him. They exited the door and hastily walked a few feet to the right. Then upon seeing four cops down the street they turned and headed in the other direction. The two cops that had went down to the bake house had exited the shop.

"Seize them!!" they yelled to their comrades. Sweeney stopped on a dime causing Mrs. Lovett to run right into him. He turned to see the other cops heading for them and encircle them. Trapping them in the middle of fleet street. A crowd began to form around the small ring of cops. Sweeney turned his head around to look at them all hoping to find an escape route. There was none; although he could pick out the two that had been in the bake house. Their faces were pale and their bodies shaking. He reached down to his razors in his Hollister apparently startling one of the frightened officers causing his finger to slip on the trigger. With a loud bag and screams from the women in the crowd the gun went off and Mrs. Lovett fell to the ground beside Sweeney. He turned and fell to his knees beside her.

"NO…" he yelled picking her head up off the ground and cradling her in his arms. Blood poured from the wound at her shoulder. It pooled under her soaking his pant legs. She looked up at him with shock in her gaze, her eyes filled with tears and her hand reached up to touch his face.

"Sweeney." she whispered. 

"No, don't do this, don't go. I love you. You told me every thing happens for a reason and I've only just realized that that is what has happened to me. I was never supposed to be with Lucy she was only a foot note in my lift, only there to bring me to you. I was always supposed to be with you. I was never ment to stay Benjamin, I was always supposed to be Sweeney. Don't leave me, your all I have left." he said tears in his eyes. He lightly touched her cheek traced his fingers down her jaw line and over the gauze around her neck. He slowly ran his fingers over the thin red line where he had cut her.

He grabbed her hand in his bloodied one. She just looked up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. Not from the pain in her shoulder, not from the knowledge of her impending death, but at the sound of the words "I love you" coming from Sweeny Todd's lips. His face rested in her palm, and she mustered a feeble smile. 

"I love you too." she whispered so low he could barley heard her. Her body fell limp and lifeless in his grasp. Her hand fell from his and hit the cold cobble stones of the street. Her eyes stared up at him glazed over with death, her blood continued to pool beneath her. His cry could be heard clear to the market. With out so much as a sound or any sign that he saw the crowd any more. He laid her body down in front of him and reached slowly to his side and extracted a razor from the Hollister at his side. He lifted it before his face. The silence in the street would have astounded him if he had realized that he was still surrounded as he opened it and stared at it's silver beauty. 

"Come now my friend, rest now forever, sleep the untroubled sleep of the angels…" he said as he swiftly dragged the blade across his own throat. The blade made a loud clang when it hit the street. His blood poured down his front and onto the street mixing with hers. His body fell beside her one arm draped over her waist. The blood forming a halo around them as it slowly oozed wider reaching for the crowd like the hand of death. The crowds dissipated not knowing that they had just witnessed the end of the most morbid enterprises that London would ever see. 

______________________________________________________________________________

_Well what did you think? This was my first fan fiction that I had ever finished and got all online. I hope it was to your liking. I am sorry that I killed them but I am a sucker for tragedies with dramatic_

_Endings, well basically tragedies really, and I'm sorry for all the miss spelled words and the missing words I guess I was typing so fast that I never realized it and the computer that I was typing on doesn't correct like others do. The only one I can think of that I don't like is Romeo and Juliette. So I thought I'm anti Lucy and really like the idea of Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett I should change the end of the movie, and my sister liked it so there it was. I was really going for when he was confessing his love for her that was when all insanity left him. He was completely sane at the end. Well please review I really want to know what you guys thought._


End file.
